Pack of Outcasts
by SierraCanine
Summary: The final chapter has been written... the last white wolf has started his journey. The last trek to find Paradise has begun... (* This is a continuation of Wolf's Rain: In Search of Paradise *)
1. Captured

****Disclaimer** do not try any procedures described in story... if a medical problem exists pleas contact a real veterinarian immediately...**

*****STOP*****

**If you haven't read the prequel you have no business reading this... yet.**

**Go to my profile page and scroll to the bottom of the screen,**

**under my stories, select In Search of Paradise**

**Sit back and enjoy... It's a lengthy read**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Captured**

**Original Wolf's Rain characters belong to Bones**

**All others belong to SierraCanine (*ME*)**

* * *

Tiberius lay groggily in the central part of the den. Not really listening to the conversation between Tobi and the alpha. Sasha was resting up against his back, barely awake after a long day of hunting. Food was starting to get harder to find. Especially since the humans had stopped putting food out for them. Flint had just returned from scavenging, only finding a few scraps from some dead animal. They were thankful for the little bit they could find.

Jade was so preoccupied with the pup that she didn't have time to interact with the rest of the pack. Even Shiego was hardly seen. Instead spending what time he could in Jade's den. The den had a large central clearing dug out. It was big enough for the whole pack to assemble but they never seemed to have that many in there and it would get rather chilly. Tiberius shared a small den with Tobi and Sasha. It was tight, considering who big they grown already. They were almost full grown, only their large paws and floppy ears gave away their age. Mist and her mate Flint shared a third den off the back of the central den.

Tiberius had spent as much time as he could with Tobi, seeing the alpha was preoccupied. He was doing his best to teach him how to be a wolf. He had tried to hunt with him, but Tobi would keep startling their prey before they could get close enough to chase it down. He was trying to recall some of the legends he had been taught as a pup, but they were so heavily clouded by his past that he didn't dare venture that far. He raised his head slightly to hear Shiego. He was talking to Tobi, who seemed upset about something. Suddenly something wafted to his nose. The all to familiar scent of something burning…

"Fire!" Mist yelled, bolting up as she smelled the smoke.

"Everybody out!" Flint screamed, making a mad dash for the exit. He was only gone a few seconds before the first gunshot rang out. Mist's expression change from fear to anger as she dashed out after her mate. Tiberius stood to his feet and bolted out after her, followed closely by Tobi. They bolted out into the snow covered clearing. They could see the flames behind them, and the people who carried it.

"RUN!" Tiberius yelled at Tobi. He took off into the woods away from the approaching people. Tobi whizzed past him, the pup was built a lot lighter than the chubby wolf and quickly put some distance between them as they bolted through the trees.

"I think we lost them!" Tobi hollered back, not looking where he was going. A man stepped out from behind a tree and raised a rifle to his shoulder.

"TOB..!" The rest of the warning was cut off as the report issued from the gun. Tobi screamed out in pain, sending a shiver down Tiberius's spine. The pup promptly collapsed limply to the ground. Tiberius charged with a vengeance, determined to teach the man a lesson. The man pumped his hand along the barrel of the firearm. Hearing a resounding click he raised the barrel to the level of his eye. Sighting down at the rapidly charging wolf. He took a deep breath, and depressed the trigger. Rocking back slightly from the recoil.

Tiberius yelped out in pain as he struck the ground. His teeth biting at the shiny metal barb imbedded in his shoulder. He was only able to manage to pull a few feathers from his shoulder. He spat out the blue feathers that now clung to his tongue as he slowly slid onto his side. His body went numb as his head slammed to the ground. He could see the man bending over him, but his body wasn't resounding to his mind. He wanted to flee, to fight, to get away. But he couldn't do anything, except sleep…

"Hey Jax! Heard you got two of them!" The voices of men floated back to Tiberius's ears. He was exceedingly groggy, and the jostling of the truck didn't help.

"Yeah I got the big one and that black one too."

"No kidding!"

"You here what Sringi did?"

"No what?"

"Well you know that wolf that got away from the lab?"

"Yeah, the only female we had too."

"Well hot shot over there," Motioning to another vehicle driving behind them. "He forgot to load tranq's into his gun."

"NO WAY!"

"That's not the best of it."

"Go on…"

"Okay, remember that white wolf?"

"You kidding?! That guys was a beast, breaking in to the lab like he did…"

"Well, he was there."

"Your pulling me leg."

"No, really. And he had a pup with him too."

There was a brief bit of silence. Before the mans friend replied.

"You mean one finally made it?!"

"Well Sringi said it was at least three weeks old."

"What did it look like?" he said excitedly.

"A small reddish brown pup. He said the eyes were still closed and it was shivering in the snow.'

"Well what happened to it? No body placed it in the back with the rest of them."

"He got away."

"Uh-uh, no blind, three week old puppy just runs away."

"If you noticed we didn't get the white male either."

The words echoed in the tan wolfs mind. As long as the pup had gotten away there was hope. He slowly sat up, bumping his head along the top of the metal crate he was confined in. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, the only light coming from a small tear in the fabric walls. He saw several more crates, the metal glistening in the dark as light would strike them. He still felt extremely dizzy but he tried his best to stand. His back pressed against the top of the cage and his tail stuck out the back, through the bars. He could just make out the forms of three other wolves in cages. None of them moved. Tiberius collapsed to the bottom of his crate exhausted. He didn't feel entirely there, as if he was in a mist. Things slowly faded out to black again as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Tobi…?" Sasha's scared voice echoed in the bright room.

"Sasha? Is that you?" Tiberius said squinting as his eyes tried to adjust to the bright light.

"Tiberius… I'm scared." Her voice sounded close bu the couldn't see anything due to the panels that separated them.

"It'll be okay Sasha."

"Why's it so bright?" She whined.

"I think this is where the humans took us," wherever that is.

"They took Tobi. What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure something out… I promise." He fought to stay awake as the drugs tried to bring him down.

"Sasha… everything… will be… alright…" He passed out on the cage floor, sending a resounding thud throughout the room.

"Tiberius?" Sasha whined, concerned for him. "Tib?"

When he eventually awoke his eyes snapped open. He felt a pricking sensation in his shoulder and tried to nip at the irritating feeling. He couldn't move! He started to struggle, thrashing about.

"Whoa! Looks like we got a good one." A man wearing long white coat exclaimed.

"No Kidding!" shouted another as he tried in vain to stop the wolfs thrashing.

The first man turned away to a tray behind him. He carefully selected a syringe and picked up a small vial. He drew up some of the syrupy liquid, and looked back at the wolf. He turned away again and drew up a little more before returning the vial to the tray.

"Okay bud, this won't hurt a bit…" He drove the needle deep into his shoulder. Immediately everything went numb. He was still conscious but he was unable to move his body.

"We've got three minutes before respiratory collapse."

"Laryngoscope…"

Tiberius saw what looked like a large metal claw in the mans hand. The man took hold of the wolf's jaw, pulling it down as he inserted the instrument into the back of the throat. He could feel the chill of the metal as it pressed against his tongue.

"Endotracheal tube…"

The man was handed a clear plastic tube and proceeded to inset it into the wolfs throat. Tiberius felt a gagging sensation as the tube was past down into his chest and the metal claw pulled out. Suddenly it felt as if his chest was on fire as it became immensely harder to breath.

"Heart rate steady at one thirty…"

"Oxygen..."

A tube was attached the tube sticking out of his mouth. And it suddenly became impossible to breath. His pupils started to dilate in response to the pain in his chest. Suddenly he heard the scarping of metal on metal as the rusty valve on a large green cylinder was turned. His lungs were suddenly filled with some of the most wonderful air he had ever breathed.

"Isoflurane…"

A tingling sensation started to fill his body as the concentration of gases changed. Slowly causing him to fall asleep so the humans could perform what ever they had in mind…

* * *

**Review, Follow and Fave!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated**


	2. The Traitors

**Ha! Chapter 2 is done! Hope you all like it! XD**

* * *

"Tib…?" Sasha whined quietly from across the room. It was dark now, as the humans had left the facility for the night. Leaving the wolves looked in cages in a small room.

"Yeah…" came the week reply. His whole body ached, having been poked and prodded all day. Numerous instruments being hooked up to determine his health and over all condition.

"Are you okay?" She whined.

"I'll be okay… what about you?"

"I'm scared…"

"Me too Sasha…"

"Where's Shiego?"

"He… he got away…"

"Your lying!" She cried. "He's dead! I just know it!"

"Hey pipe down!" A female voice yelled.

"Mist? Is that you?" Sasha said, stifling her tears.

"Yeah, try to keep it down will ya, I'm trying to sleep here…"

"Knock it off Mist." Tiberius growled. "We're all in this together."

"Ah, shut your trap…" Mist growled back.

"Hey! Cool it!" He barked.

"Humph!"

"Tib…?"

"Yes Sasha?"

"Tobi still hasn't come back" she said worriedly.

"I'm sure he's just in another room Sasha."

"I don't think they want to hurt us… They seemed upset earlier…" His voice trailed off, remembering what the humans had said about Jade.

"But… but… what do you mean?"

"OH come on! It's not that hard to figure out." Mist cut in.

"But she doesn't…."

"Jade's dead. Plain and simple." Mist cut him off.

"Mist!"

"What?! You obviously weren't going to tell her."

"Well you could have broke it to her easier." He scolded, hearing the brown pup slump to the bottom of her cage and begin to cry.

"Get over it Chunky! You don't leave here… at least… not alive."

"Can it!" Tiberius growled.

"MAKE me!" She slammed into the front of his cage barring her teeth.

Tiberius scrambled back to the rear of the crate, completely shocked.

"How…how'd… you…?"

"Just shut up. I want to sleep!"

"But… but….. Can you get us out?"

"No! And stop asking questions!" She snapped at him before returning to her open crate.

No one spoke any more words that night. Though Tiberius had his doubts as to why Mist was acting the way she was. Did it have something to do with Flint? Come to think about it, he hadn't seen him since they were in the back of that noisy and smelly truck. He settled down as best he could in the confined space. His body was still shaking slightly from the pain as he fell asleep to the sound of Sasha crying.

Tiberius woke early the next morning to the turning of the door handle. A dark figure reached into the room and flipped a switch. The room was suddenly filled with a blinding white light. Tiberius squinted to see the figure that strode into the room. He could smell the fresh scent of bloody meat. Suddenly the door to his crate was unlatched and a round, hollowed out object, filled with meat from some unknown animal was placed at his feet. The door was latched as quickly as it had been opened as t human went about feeding the other wolves. Tiberius didn't touch the food. Instead listening intently as the man went about his numerous chores.

"Hey, girl… how are you?" the man said to someone.

That was odd Tib thought. The only ones in the room were the other wolves?

The man came back into view, followed closely by the grey speckled female.

"Sorry girl, you need to stay." The man made a gesture to the wolf as he simultaneously reached for the door handle.

Mist promptly sat on her haunches as the man opened the door wide and walked out. The sound of the door being locked from the other side as the door was shut. Mist sat and stared at the door for several minutes before getting up and returning to her crate. Tiberius could hear the sounds of teeth clinging against the metal dish as the speckled wolf ate her meal.

"What was that all about!?" Tib blurted out. He had known dogs to listen to humans before. But never, in a thousand moons, had he heard of a wolf doing it.

Mist continued to eat, ignoring his question. Tiberius could here Sasha moving in her crate as she too began to eat the half frozen food that could hardly be called meat.

"Mist, answer me. Why didn't you bolt? You had a perfect opportunity."

"You can't just leave well enough alone, can you?" she grumbled.

"Something doesn't seem right… and your in the middle of it." Tiberius accused.

"Are you threatening me?!"

Tiberius could hear the sudden silence as Sasha stopped to listen.

"What if I am?" He said boldly.

"Your full of it!" Mist barked back.

"Says the wolf who acts like a dog!" He growled back.

"Says who!"

"Your actions speak louder than words!" He snarled, the hair standing up on his back. He had never liked traitors. Perhaps that is why he disliked himself so much. He had let his pack down, for failing to do what was required of him. It was because of that he was forced to leave, exiled to wander alone… Until he was taken in by the white wolf.

It had been several moments before he noticed Mist hadn't answered him. He strained to listen and could hear the soft sobbing of the older female.

"Mist, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No, don't be…. Your right.." She sniffled. "I'm no better than a mangy dog…"

"Don't say that." Sasha whined, pawing at the door to her crate.

"It's true…" Mist sobbed, moving to face Tiberius, the door to the crate the only thing separating them. "I have lived with the humans my whole life. Flint and I…. we…" She tried to maintain her composure. "We were trained by them to find other wolves…"

"That still doesn't explain how they found us!" Tib barred his teeth at her. He should never had trusted her. He had allowed them to join the pack, due to Shiego being unable to make the call.

Mist raised her head high. A thin silver band was visible just under her thick fur. A small shiny cylinder was attached to it and hung on her neck. It was small enough that it would be hidden under her fur. But how could they find them with that? Tib was getting annoyed. He didn't like secrets being held from him, especially when they were staring him in the face.

"But how…. How… did they…" He stuttered.

"It's a tracking collar. It tells the humans where I'm at all times…" She lowered her head, avoiding her gaze.

"And the teaching us to beg food from humans?"

"That was to try and get you used to them… They aren't all bad you know."

"They can't be trusted!" He barked, causing mist to take a quick step back. "It's because of them Jade's dead!"

"But… but…. she shouldn't have resisted…"

"You don't get it do you!" Tib growled. "She was one of the humans experiments… Shiego rescued her. She would rather die than go BACK!"

Mist looked up from the floor, hurt plainly visible in her eyes. "I trusted them… they took care of me…"

"That may be. But look where it's taken you! Your HUNTING your own kind!"

A tear rolled down the speckled wolfs muzzle, splashing on the cold, hard ground.

"Your are no better than a dog. Your not even worthy to be called a wolf!" He continued to berate her.

"Tib..?" Sasha whined.

"Not now!" He barked before he continued. "Your more evil than a CAT! You TRAITOR!"

Mist collapsed on the floor, crying. She didn't contest anything Tiberius was charging her with, because she knew it to be true. The humans had used her for their own selfish gains. She could see it now. All she had ever known was an elaborate plot to get her to turn against her own. She feared for her life, should Tiberius ever get out… The humans trusted her enough to not crate her up. In fact her crate didn't even have a latch on the door. If the large tan wolf ever got out. She would stand a chance. After all, she herself could barely hunt… and Tiberius showed the scars of a warrior.

Mist spent the rest of the day and the next crying, interspersed with infrequent fits of sleep. Tiberius wouldn't talk, any attempts at conversation were met only with growls. Even Sasha wouldn't talk to her. The brown pup, was quickly growing up into a true wolf. Not the pitiful animal that Mist had come to see herself as. There was nothing left for her now. Her only chance at solace was her mate. If only he could be with her right now. She didn't feel as in charge anymore. As if everything around her was crashing down, and she was unable to do anything to stop it.

The strange man would come in several times every day. He would usually bring food, but every so often Tiberius could tell he was there because Mist was.

"What's wrong girl?" The man would ask as he ran his rough hands through the disheveled and matted fur of the once elegant wolf. Her condition had continued to worsen over several days as she was refusing to eat. And the man had resorted to forcing food into her throat. As soon as it was down it would come back up. She was unable to keep anything down, and the other wolves showed her no pity.

As far as Tiberius was concerned she was no longer a wolf. Just a mangy mutt that was below a true wolf. Not worthy of notice, or care.

Sasha wouldn't talk to her either. But the pain on her face as she would look at the older female showed that she desperately wanted to. She was afraid of Tiberius. What would he say if she spoke to her? She was still very much a pup at heart and didn't know what to do in the current situation other than just shut down. She would clean her coat constantly, greedily gobbling down any food placed in front of her. Once the man reached out to touch her. She snapped at his hand, missing it by a hairs breadth. She would not become a traitor! They couldn't make her. She'd chew them all to pieces first.

Tiberius was dozing lightly when he noticed the grey spotted wolf standing outside his crate. Her neck was pressed against the side of the door, her eyes closed as her body shook.

"Just do it…." She whined. Closing her eyes even tighter.

Tiberius slowly stood up. Moving closer to the wolf that stood braced against his crate.

"What are you waiting for?' She cried as he placed his teeth against her throat

She started to shake even more, as the teeth just lay against her skin.

"Finish IT!" She howled, longing to be put out of her misery.

Suddenly she could feel the teeth being pulled away from her skin and could feel the warm sensation of the tan wolfs tongue as he gently licked her neck.

After several moments he stopped and returned to the rear of his enclosure, turning around and laying down.

Mist collapsed to the ground in front of his crate as she hot tears streamed down her muzzle. She cried until no more tears would come.

"But why?" She choked the words out. Still not believing that he had just spared her.

Tiberius took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was a very soothing sound and helped the distraught wolf get a better hold on her senses.

"Were in this together." Tiberius said in a soothing tone. "As a pack, we take care of our own… all of them."

Mist closed her eyes as she let the words soak in. She was part of a pack. Something that she had never truly understood. But she hoped that someday, she would fully understand what that meant. And she hoped that one day, she would prove to be as valuable an asset to the pack as any other.

* * *

**Review, fave and follow! **

**Also be sure to head over to deviant art user name: SierraCanine To catch artwork and some more adventures of Shiego and other members of the pack...**


	3. What Now?

**YAY! Another chapter done! Hope you all enjoy it! XD**

_... and Wolven... please don't kill me about the elements near the end... it wasn't meant to happen... it just did, before I even realized it *FACEPALM*Anyway you'll know what I'm talking about after you read it..._

* * *

Mist had put on several pounds over the last couple weeks. So had the others, but more slowly. The man that fed them brought them their food as usual, But after a few bites Tiberius stopped.

"This doesn't taste right…"

"It tastes fine to me…" Sasha commented, quickly gulping down the food.

"Mist does it taste funny to you..?"

There was no answer. Tiberius was suddenly very worried.

"Mist?!"

"I'm sure she'll be fine…" Sasha yawned.

"Sasha, you'll feeling okay?" Tiberius started panicking, clawing at the door to his crate.

"Yeah…. I'm… fine…" Tiberius could hear her as she slumped to the floor of her crate.

"Sasha?! MIST!" He was starting to feel groggy himself. No, he couldn't give in! "HOLD ON! I'm COMING!" He started to slam as hard as he could against the door. Each blow getting consecutively weaker.

"I'm…coming…" He slumped to the steel bottom of the cage. "after… I get… some sleep…"

The large tan wolf drifted off to sleep starting to snore loudly. He never heard to men come in, or felt them cart them off in their crates. The next thing he remembered was opening his eyes. His vision was heavily blurred and he felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks, but directly in front him he could just make out the black muzzle of a wolf almost as big as himself stares directly at him.

"Tiberius?" The black wolf spoke in a pupish voice.

The voice sounded so familiar, yet different at the same time. Tiberius tried to open his eyes more, beign blinded by the brilliant sunlight.

"Tib?" the black wolf said.

"How… how do you know my name…?" Tiberius questioned.

"Tib, it's me, Tobi… don't you remember?"

"Tobi?" A small grin spread across his face as the all to familiar scent finally found its way to his nose. "I remember, we thought we lost you."

"I thought I lost you!" The pup cried, burying his head in the older wolfs fur.

"It's okay, we're together now…" Tiberius said, choking back tears of his own. "Nothing can separate us now."

"I know…. But what about the others?"

"The others?" the effects of the drug was starting to wear off and he slowly tried to stand up.

" Shiego, Jade and the puppy…. Have you seen them…?"

"Shiego and the pup got away…" He stammered.

"And…. Jade?" The pup said hesitantly.

"She… she didn't make it…."

A fresh tear rolled off the black wolfs cheek. "So she's…."

"Dead." Tiberius finished the sentence for him.

"Oh…. I had hoped…."

"Me too."

"Flint's dead too….." Tobi murmured.

"I think Mist suspected as much." Tiberius lowered his head. "Speaking of Mist, have you seen her and Sasha?"

"Yeah, their back near the den. They weren't waking up so I… I panicked and started running…. That's how I found you."

"I see…"

"Are they going to be okay?"

"They'll be fine, the humans put something in our food that put us to sleep… I only had a few bites."

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Tobi dashed off through the bushes. "Come on! Keep up!"

Tiberius stumbled along as best as he could after the pup. Tobi was as tall as he was, yet still as skinny as a rabbit in winter. The pups voice was starting to get deeper and even his coat had a different shine to it. His own fur was matted and gray, no doubt from the lack of sun. Also there was an unfamiliar scent on him, the scent of another strange wolf.

They quickly arrived at the den. Tiberius paused for a moment to examine it. It was sloppily built, more like it was thrown together rather than dug out. They went inside, Tiberius took immediate note often walls. They weren't made of dirt. He brushed up against one with his shoulder. It was hard, and gritty on his fur.

"Tobi…. These walls…"

"Yeah I know. The humans made this place. It wasn't my first choice, believe me…"

"What's that smell!" He came to an abrupt stop.

"What smell?"

"There's another wolf here…" he snarled, raising his hackles.

"Oh, him…. He went out for some food, he knows this place better than I do."

"Him?"

"Yeah, Ember… he's been here since he was little. He's helped me out, this is his place."

"But what about your loyalties to the pack… you can only belong to one."

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Tobi said defensively.

"Then what's it like. Enlighten me." Tib barked, his voice echoing of the hard concrete walls.

"He's just a pup… a little younger than me and Sasha." The black pup said hastily, taking a step back. "I've been looking after him, he doesn't have a family."

"A pup? He's a pup?!" Tib sat back on his haunches, shocked.

"Yeah, he's… this is where he's been staying…"

"Oh, okay… I think."

"Come on, It can't be that bad. Until the humans brought you here, it was only us two."

"Wait, the humans… What is this place?"

"I don't know what they call it… but there's a fence ALL the way around." Tobi rolled his eyes.

"A fence? Why don't you jump it?"

Tobi winced, "I tried… it hurt… a LOT!"

"What do you mean, a lot?"

"If you so much as touch the fence… it hurts you. It's like a bazillion bee stings, all over your body." Tobi rolled onto his back showing the grid like scar pattern that was burned on his chest.

"WHAT THE…! How'd THAT happen!?" His jaw dropped.

"I… I tried to jump the fence." His body shook at the memory.

"Tobi, it's okay… were together now." He placed his nose up against the pups cheek. "Now, where's the others?"

Tobi looked up suddenly, "Oh Yeah! They're this way!" He scrambled to his feet, dashing off further into the den. "This way!" he hollered, his voice echoing off the walls.

Tiberius dashed after the black pup, barely able to make him out in the dark. The two wolves scrambled around in the dark for a bit until Tobi stopped and bent down. Tiberius stood beside the younger wolf and looked down. At his feet were the two still bodies of Mist and Sasha. They hadn't awakened yet, and their breathing was very shallow. Tiberius nudged Sasha's chin as Tobi lay down in front of her. Ever since they had first met the white wolf he had sought to look after her, to protect her. Now, when she was right before him, there was nothing he could do to save her. His gently let his nose caress his sisters face, licking her cheek.

"Come on Sasha… please wake up…" he whined.

"She'll be okay," Tib said as he checked on Mist, who was doing only marginally better.

"But, but…."

"Listen to me," The tan wolf said in as soothing a tone he could muster at the moment. "The humans put something in our food that made us fall asleep. Give it some time, they'll pull through."

Tobi was no longer listening, instead softly humming to himself. He slowly let his eyes slide close as he let the song take him over. Tiberius himself could feel the calming sensation of the melody as it seemed to fill the manmade den. The older wolf could feel the power of the song as it lifted his spirits, his drowsiness slipping away. The pup let the song flow through him, it was a song he had never heard before, and he didn't know how he knew it. All he knew was that he needed to sing it, and with Sasha before him he poured his entire heart into it. There were no words to the tune, but it didn't need any. The pitch ascending into a howl that filled the air around them. Tiberius could feel the power of the song as it seemed to flow all about and through them, linking them all together as if they were one. Each one feeling the others hurt, touching each other's minds, and sharing in each other's lives. The song started to die down as a tear stained the ground under the black wolfs muzzle.

"Sasha…. You have to be okay…. You just have too…" He laid his head down beside hers.

"….Tobi….." A soft voice, barely above a whisper cut through the soft crying of the charcoal colored wolf.

"Sahsa?"

Sasha let out a weak smile, "I knew you were alive…. I just knew it…"

Tobi couldn't help but crawl closer, rubbing up against her side as he laid his head gently on her shoulder. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Me too… but something called me back…Tobi…" she closed her eyes and took a warm breath. "It was beautiful Tobi… the song that led me back…"

Tobi wrapped himself tighter around her, determined to never come this close to losing her again. A tear rolled off his cheek and onto her forehead. Sasha gently rolled onto her side, and kissed her brother cheek.

"Tobi…. I love you… thanks for watching out for me."

"I love you too… And I'll always look after you." He pressed his head tight under her chin as he continued to cry. He felt slightly ashamed of himself. He wanted to be strong, like the white wolf. He had looked up to him, even when he seemed too busy to bother with a pup like him. He had only ever once seen the white wolf cry, and even then he kept going on. There was a strength in him that no wolf before had ever had. It was what had held their pack together for as long as it lasted. He knew they would try to stick together as best they could know, but without the white wolf, they all felt alone. Blind, as if they were trapped in the dark and couldn't find a way out. Shiego had provided guidance to the pack, gave them a purpose. All that was gone now. Tobi cried himself to sleep, Sasha comforting her twin brother as best she could.

Tiberius watched the two pups as they slowly drifted off to sleep. He was startled when mist spoke beside him.

"They truly are something…"

"Mist?" Tiberius turned, shocked that she was awake now as well. "How are you feeling?"

"Quite better now, thank you very much." She laid down beside him, resting her head on her paws.

"Mist…" Tiberius started hesitantly.

"Yes…?"

"It's…. Flint…. He didn't make it…" He said, trying to be careful of his words.

"I know… I he told me." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek and onto her paw.

"Told you?"

"When I was sleeping… I was dreaming, flint was there. He told…." She tried to fight back tears.

Tiberius placed a paw gently on her shoulder to comfort her.

"He told me… to be strong…. That we'd meet again one day, in Paradise…." She broke down, drenching the floor with her tears.

Tiberius lay down beside her. Mist pressed her side against his, needing the support that only another wolf could offer at a time like this. Tib laid his head on hers, in an effort to calm her. He would take care of her in Flint's absence. He would take care of all of them, as best he could. It was what he knew the white wolf would do, and he owed him that much…

* * *

**Okay, that wasn't too bad was it? Let me know what you guys and gals think! I'm always looking for input and motivation to keep going. Next chapter we finally get to meet a new character! Also keep on the look out for a new story that I'm working on with my best friend. The title is "Mark of the Traitor" and the first couple of chapters are now on the editing table... so keep your eyes open.**

**As always, REVIEW, FAVE and FOLLOW! :D**


	4. Experiments

**Hope you all enjoy! XD**

**Pack of Outcasts Chapter 4: Experiments**

* * *

Tiberius stood with his hackles raised, pacing back and forth as he cautiously eyed the stranger. He was a black wolf, with a tuft of white on his right ear and a streak of white from his lower belly to the end of his tail. But the thing that bothered Tib most was the collar around its neck. The wolf was obviously younger than the twins and seemed ill at ease as he cowered against the far wall. He had shown up when everyone was asleep, being careful not to wake any of them. He had taken a spot just a little too close to the large tan wolf, and next to Sasha, accidentally letting his tail brush against the wolf that now was snarling at him from across the dark den.

"Hey! Tib leave him alone!" Tobi exclaimed, being awakened by the commotion.

"Who the…. Who are YOU!" Tib snarked, he was done being a mister nice guy. The pack, for the time being, was his responsibility. He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"I…I…I'm…. " The pup stuttered.

"Speak! Or I'll make you." The large tan wolf growled. Sasha was still fairly exhausted and the last thing he needed was a young male no one really knows to be around the females. They all respected each others space, but this stranger? How did they know they could trust him? Tiberius was going to make his point very clear.

"Ember… My name's Ember…" The pup whined, wanting desperately to disappear and make everything go away.

"What do you think you were doing!?" Tib barked. He was going to get as much as he could out of this pup, he needed to establish himself as the alpha, for the safety of the pack.

"I… I was….. going to sleep." The black pup mumbled, slinking to the floor and eyeing the large wolf hesitantly.

"What else where you thinking!" Tib snarled.

"I… I don't know what you mean?"

"Why'd you lay next to Sasha!" He barked, putting his paw down hard, his claws rattling on the hard floor.

"To who?"

"Sasha!" He snapped, pointing his nose in the brown pups direction. Sasha was barely awake, but she knew something was going on that concerned her.

"I… I didn't…"

"Didn't what!?"

"I… I… don't know….."

"You stay away from her! You hear!"

"Ye… Yes Sir!" The pup was quick to reply.

"Tiberius…?" It was Mist's voice.

"What?" The tan wolf replied, not taking his eyes of the pup that lay plastered in fear on the far side of the den.

"I think your overreacting…."

"OVERREACTING!?" He shouted at her.

Mist's ears flattened against her skull at the sudden outburst. "…yeah. Just a little."

"Tib…. Whose that..?" Sasha asked, finally awake enough to notice the strange wolf in their midst.

"That's not important right now…."

"He…. He smells familiar…" Sasha piped up, slowly getting up.

"Sasha…? What are you…." Tib questioned as she walked over to the cowering pup.

"He…. Do you guys smell this…?" She asked as she knelt down to sniff Embers head. The pups heart sank. He was so dead.

"Smell what?" Tobi said inquisitively.

"His scent…" She took in another deep sniff.

"What about it..?" Tib said taking a step closer. He wasn't about to let the pup try anything.

"He smells like… like… the pup."

"What pup?" both Tib and Mist said in unison.

"Like Jade's pup."

"But… that…. Let me smell." Tiberius sauntered over and took in a careful breath. Thinking hard about where he had smelled that scent before. He took in another whiff to make sure before he stood back. The pup was obviously shaking at this point, his paws folding his ears over his eyes, blocking sight and sound.

"See?! I told you!" Sasha said excitedly.

"But… I don't…" Tiberius tried to wrap his head around how that would be even remotely possible.

"Um, maybe I can help?" Mist said hesitantly. Not sure if what she had to offer was correct or not.

"Sure…. You explain it." Tib said, still baffled by how that could be. After all this pup was about the same age as the pup that had survived. He immediately shook that thought form his mind. No, they couldn't be the same, they were different colors, and they couldn't be little mates. Only the one had survived, he had helped bury all the others. Not one of them was black.

"I think…" Mist began.

"Yes."

"I think, he might have the same father…"

"But… but…. I… shoot…."

"I mean come on. Jade never met the wolf that got her pregnant right? And this pup smells like the one she had, right?"

Tiberius nodded his reply. She was actually making some sense to him.

"Well, since the humans control a lot of things why not also have the father? I mean couldn't they have used the same wolf to sire many different litters at around the same time?"

"I… I guess that's possible…"

"Possible? You have any better explanation?!"

"No…"

"Then I'd take it at that… The humans do a lot of weird things…"

"But more than one mate?" Tiberius cocked his head to the side. That was unheard of! Only if one of a pair died would they choose a new mate. But to have so many, at the same time?

"Hey, it's not like he would have had a choice. The humans did all this remember,"

"Still…"

"Oh will you just drop it! What's done is done, he's obviously related, it doesn't matter how."

"Okay… I'll give you that much."

Mist rolled her eyes. Tiberius was been a pain, and he knew it. She herself liked the pup well enough. He was rather lean, with a very glossy coat. If it wasn't for the white fur her would blend right into the darkness of the den. Mist glanced past Tib to see Tobi. He was obviously on edge. He trusted this pup, they had been living in this place evidently for quite some time. Mist could see that he wanted to step in, to intervene on Ember's behalf. Mist walked over and motioned for him to follow. She headed down the entrance to the den a little way before she stopped, the jet black wolf behind her.

"Tobi, why didn't you say anything?"

"I..I… It's not my place to say."

"Sure it is."

"Tiberius is in charge…. What he says goes…"

"Pfft…. Yeah right… that's not how this pack operates."

"Huh?"

"You guys only answer to the white wolf… otherwise your all equals." She scolded him. She hadn't been with them for too long but she had gotten time to pick their alphas brain a little. From what he told her, she realized this was no ordinary pack. Shiego only led because the others wanted him to, because they needed him to. She could tell he wasn't perfect. In fact if he were, he would never had let her and Flint stay. Maybe it was because he trusted the others to make decisions for the whole pack. Like he expected them all to look out for what was best for the whole pack. It hadn't really sunk in till now, but that was what it took to live in the wild. Fighting and arguing could only get you so far. It was learning to live with each other, trusting those closest to you that made a pack strong. She hadn't ever been exposed to that. Flint was the only other wolf she had known for so long. When she eventually met other wolves it usually ended poorly, the humans intervening to keep blood from being spilt. In the wild it was different. Those that lived by the fang and claw, died by the same. She could still remember the image of the white wolf in her mind when she had first seen him. He was covered in blood, barely alive. It was her opinion to just finish him off, put him out of his misery. But this pack was tending to their fallen alpha, protecting the one who protected them. Everyone of them would have laid down their lives for any other. That was how strong their bond had become, but now? Now their was a lot of anger, bitterness and hate. They all knew it was there. Showing more in some than others. And it was slowly pulling them apart.

"But… but…"

"Come on, are you just gonna sit their while your friend gets picked apart?"

"No… I guess…."

"Good! Now get!" She nipped at his tail, sending him rushing back into the main part of the den. It was time they started acting more like the pack that they were. Looking out for each other, as equals.

"Tiberius…" Tobi walked up behind him, he was nervous about what he was about to do.

"What?" Tib sneered. Annoyed at being interrupted from his interrogation of the pup.

"That's enough. Ember's coming with us and that's final."

Tib stood speechless, never had he ever thought that one of the pups would someday stand up to him. He was also slightly ticked. He saw himself in a position of authority in Shiego's absence. "What did you say..?"

"I…. I said.." He stammered, trying to get his words right. "I said leave him alone!"

"Who put you in charge!"

"I'd say the same about you!" Tobi barked back.

"How dare you!"

Mist had stayed to the sides until now. Things weren't going too well as the two males started to circle, their hackles raised.

"ENOUGH!" Mist shouted. The two wolves stopped to look at her. "You are acting no better than dogs! Don't you remember who you are?"

"Yeah… I'm in charge…" Tib snarked.

"No, your not!" Tobi growled.

"Your all equals… Their can only ever be one ALPHA!"

"And he's not here…" The large tan wolf said, continuing to circle.

Suddenly a slender brown wolf stood in front of him, squaring her shoulders to his.

"Sasha?"

"Is this what he would have wanted..?" Sasha quipped.

"Who?"

"Shiego… would he want to see us arguing."

That made him stop to think. He had never really put much thought to it before. When ever their was an argument Shiego always seemed to settle it and bring it to an end. How he wished he was here right now. He was about ready to rip Tobi's throat out over a trivial matter. It wasn't his place to say who could and couldn't join the pack. It wasn't even up to Shiego, remembering how he had asked the rest of the pack before Mist and Flint joined up with them. It was all of them, in fact he wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for Sasha. I mean, he had pushed the white wolf to point that he was ready to kill him, only saved by the pining of the small brown pup. Now this same pups was keeping blood from being spilt once again.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…"

"I do…." The strange wolf spoke. Tib turned to see that he was know sitting up, watching them.

"You do…?" Tiberius questioned. The pup sounded rather young but spoke with a certain authority that demanded everyone's attention.

"Yes, I do." He stood up and walked along the wall of the den, glancing up at it from time to time before looking back to group of wolves that stood in the center. "It's this place…. These walls…. What the humans are doing to us all here. You've been forced to only look after yourself, to not care about others… forgetting what it means to be a wolf…"

"And how would you know this..?" Tiberius was skeptical.

"Look to yourselves. Is this how a pack is truly meant to act? I doubt it. You need to leave, before this place destroys what wild is left inside you…"

Tib looked up, he knew he was telling the truth. They didn't have much time either, there was no telling how long they had been their already. Sasha and Tobi had grown quite considerably from when they last been free. It might have been weeks… months… years… No one could tell. All they knew, was that it was time to leave. "Have any suggestions?"

"I've got a few ideas…"

"Good, and your coming with us…."

* * *

**What y'all think? Don't forget to write a review...**

**So what's Ember got planned... can he be trusted, how long have they really been there? All that and more coming soon!**


	5. The Escape

**Chapter 5- The Escape**

*****Be warned, there is some violence and gore in this one so read at your own risk.*****

* * *

Tobi was up early the next morning. They had gone over the plan last night. They were going to split up into groups. Tobi and Ember would start on one side, Tib and the girls on the other. They would follow the fence until they found a gate or a break. They would then howl to let the rest of the pack know and they would figure out where to go from there. Tobi walked over and nudged Ember with his nose.

"Hey, you up?"

"Ugh, I am now." ember moaned, rolling over on his back and stretching.

"Okay, we'll go when your ready." He walked over and sat by Tiberius.

"Are you and Ember ready?" The tan wolf asked. He was sitting at the entrance to the den. It didn't seem quite as big now as it had earlier.

"Yeah, we're almost ready. You want me to wake the girls?"

"Nah, I'll let them sleep a little longer. They could use it. We'll head out a little after you two."

"Okay," Tobi said as Ember walked up, letting out a yawn. "You ready?"

"Yep!"

"Good, we'll see the rest of you later then." Tobi said as he sauntered out the den.

"So, where do we start?"

"What's the quickest way to the fence?"

"This way, follow me." Ember took off in a direction away from the den, the older pup right on his heels.

"Well that should keep them busy for a while." Tiberius mumbled to himself as he went to check on the two still sleeping wolves. Mist was curled up in a ball, her nose covered by her tail as she slept soundly. Sasha on the other paw was splayed out on her back. All four of her paws in the air as she made little movements that indicated that she was dreaming. He gently reached down and tugged playfully on her ear. She opened one eye to look up at him, letting out a slight giggle.

"Good morning Sasha."

"Morning!" She said, grinning as she rolled over and slowly got up. "Hey where's Tobi and Ember?"

"They left already."

"Ahh… I wanted to go with them."

"But I need you to stay with me and keep an eye on Mist… make sure she doesn't fall asleep on us."

"I heard that!' Mist scolded, peering through the thick fur of her tail.

"Well speak of the devil, look who's finally up!" He teased.

"Very funny Tiberius. Now shouldn't we get going." Mist said, getting up slowly and stretching her paws.

"If you two are ready?"

"I'm ready!" Sasha said excitedly, prancing around.

"Sure thing, let's go."

"Alrighty, we're off!"

It wasn't long before they reached the fence. Tiberius set about determining which way the boys went and then proceeded to head in the opposite direction. Hopefully the area would be small enough that they could cover it in one day. He didn't really want to be there much longer. But first they needed find a gate or something. The humans had to have gotten them in somehow, and maybe they could get out the same way.

"Hey how big is this place anyway?" Tobi asked as he and Ember continued to trot along. They would stop every so often to check the fence. It was just too secure.

"I don't know… I never really explored it all."

"Well, how much did you actually explore. I mean it can't be that big. These are humans after all."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well they seem to think smaller… I mean the den where in? We had one almost three times as big!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah! It had three rooms too!"

"Wow…. That's pretty neat.."

"I know," Tobi smiled broadly.

"Not that…" coming to a stop. "That!"

Tobi stopped and looked to where Ember was looking. Amazingly they could see a small cluster of buildings just outside the fence, and more importantly, a gate!

A sharp howl pierced the air. Tiberius's ears immediately swiveled around to locate the direction of the sound. "This way! The boys must have found something!"

"Yippee!" Sasha exclaimed as she raced after the tan wolf. Despite his considerable bulk he was quite fit and was surprisingly fast. Mist paced beside him, her slender form flying across the rough terrain as the tore through the make shift forest the humans had evidently constructed.

Tobi and Ember stood at the gate, watching the people as they moved about. Some of them even stopping to stare back.

"Wow, look at them all!" Tobi exclaimed.

"No kidding. How do we get past them all?"

"When there all asleep." Tiberius said, walking up behind them. Mist and Sasha sat under a tree a ways off, panting heavily.

"That was quick!" Tobi said, turning to face the tan wolf.

"Well… Whatcha got?"

"I don't know? Can we use this place?" The midnight wolf jerked his head towards the large gate. Tire marks could be seen to have recently passed through. It must be how they placed the wolves there. The double gates reached high, towering above the rest of the fence and topped with the same shiny wire that Shiego had run into when he had broken into the facility to rescue Jade so long ago. Tib winced at the thought of getting hung up on that stuff. It was too high to get over, he slowly walked over to it. The humans staring at him. Tiberius froze, looking back at the curious people. They watch each other for some time before the scarred wolf moved again. He knelt down to sniff and paw at the ground at the gate. It was solid, made of the same stuff as the den. There was no way to get under. He tried poking his muzzle under, not even to get his nose through the narrow gap. The humans looked at the trio of wolves as they explored the gate. Most of them stopping whatever they were doing to take the time to watch the creatures.

"Why are they looking at us?" Sasha asked, turning to Mist. They had settled down and it had been at least a few hours now.

"There just curious is all."

"They are?"

"Well aren't you? About them?"

"No, not at all."

"Really?"

"It's there fault we're here in the first place. It's there fault Jade died!" The pup snarled, showing her teeth.

"I'm sorry…"

"That's okay… we're going to get out of here soon. Then we won't have to bother with humans ever again."

"Oh…" Mist laid her head on her paws. She still like the humans somewhat. She felt safer around them for some reason. She secretly hated herself for that. She so wanted to be a valuable member of the pack, but how could they trust her after what she had done?

"Mist?"

"Yea Sasha?"

"What's that human doing?"

"Oh NO… TIB Get out of there!" She barked from where she was hiding.

Tiberius stopped and looked up. A man with a large stick walking towards them, the rest of the people having turned away. Tiberius let out a low growl as he slowly backed away form the fence, the two younger males behind him.

Tiberius let out a loud growl and snapped his jaws as the man rapped his large stick against the fence.

"Stupid wolves…" The man jeered. "I don't know why the boss wants ya but y'all a pain in the ass to me."

Tiberius could understand the man well enough. He had an odd accent but he could tell just from the mans tone how much he hated them. Tib hated the man even more. It was because of men like that they were forced to live this terrible, false life they were stuck in. He wanted out, And he wanted to make the humans pay for what they had taken away from him. What they had taken away from all of them.

"Whatcha want ya dang yella liver'd coward! Where ya off to!" The man sneered as the trio of wolves disappeared into the brush. Leaving the man alone at the gate.

"If it wasn't for the fence I'd tear his throat out." Tiberius said in disgust as they marched back to where the girls were waiting.

"But how do we get past the gate now?"

"I may have an idea…" Mist said, stepping out from behind a tree, Sasha beside her.

"Really..?" Tib quipped.

"Trust me on this one…"

It took several days but he finally showed up. Mist spent her time near the gate, watching all the people until she saw him. She plastered herself against the fence, her tail wagging furiously as the man walked up to her. He reached through the chain fence to scratch behind her ears. She felt bad but she knew he was their only chance. Over the course of several more days she was able to get the man to start coming out at night. She also moved closer and closer to the gate. If only he'd get the right idea. As much as she liked this person, he was their only chance at escape. The rest of the pack was watching, waiting.

"Hey girl, how are you?" The man cooed. He had a slab of raw meat in his hand as he walked up to the gate. He gently pulled it into smaller bits and fed it to the speckled female wolf on the other side. Mist let a few fall to the ground. Pawing at them as she carefully pushed them to the other side of the fence.

"Aw… Sorry girl.. Here, let me help." The man picked up the dropped meat and Mist repeated the same actions. The man was starting to get frustrated. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair, looking back towards the buildings. No other humans could be seen milling about in the dark. He took a step towards the gate reaching into his pocket.

Mist glance back to where the rest of the pack was, hiding just out of sight. She took a step towards the gate, nudging it gently as the man pulled a plastic key card out of his pocket. He passed it over a little black box on the gate and little green light could be seen reflected off his chest. He returned the card to his pocket and knelt down.

"Okay, girl… don't tell nobody…" He slowly open the gate just enough that she could slip through she hesitated a moment, something catching her eye.

"Hey What are you doing!? Get away from that gate!" It was the gruff man from earlier that week. He was hustling his heavy frame towards them. It was too late, they had to go now!

Mist slammed into the gate hard, sending the younger man sprawling to the ground as the gate flew wide open. The rest of the pack took the hint and bolted out of their cover, rushing towards the now open gate.

"Oh NO you don't!" The large man sneered, grabbing at the speckled she-wolf. Mist spin around and caught him in the face with her tooth. The taste of the human's blood sending a surge of sensation through her body as it trickled down her throat.

"Why you!" The man reared back as Tiberius slammed him to the ground. He had had enough of this distasteful human and put a quick end to him. The blood staining his white chest.

"We need to go NOW!" Tib turned to the rest of the pack as they stared in shock at him. "What?"

"You… you killed him.." Ember stuttered.

"Kill or be killed kid… let's go!" He turned to leave. They could just start to hear the commotion of more people in the buildings up ahead.

Tiberius raced towards the settlement; they had to go through it. The gate to their freedom lay just on the other side, the doors to the outside world.

Men were scrambling around as the wolves tore throughout the buildings. Nipping and clawing at those that got in their way. Tib saw an opportunity to make a dash for the gate and took it. He stopped short to look back as the rest of the pack was still making it's way too him.

"TIB! Look out!" Mist screamed, causing the tan wolf to spin around just in time. A man swung and nearly missed the wolfs head with the butt of his rifle. Tiberius took a step back to gain his balance when suddenly he felt a sharp blow to the chest. He fell off his feet as the man stood over him, fumbling with the rifle. The man pulled the rifle to his shoulder, bearing down on the wolf. There was a short burst of fire and a horrific scream as Tiberius looked up to see Mist, crouched over the dead body of the guard.

"Mist?"

"Get OUT OF HERE! NOW!" She yelled, the three younger members rushing pas t them out of the gate, and too freedom.

"Come on!" Tib shouted, stopping suddenly when he realized Mist wasn't moving after him. "What's WRONG!?"

"I… I can't… do it Tib…I just can't.."

"Oh course you can! Come ON!"

"I'm sorry… Tel him … Tell them all for me…" She turned away, facing the buildings fully involved in utter chaos.

"MIST!" Tiberius shouted as she dashed off. She had killed a man. The one thing that defined who she was, there was no going back, she couldn't live with herself after that.

Tiberius took a step towards the buildings as she disappeared from view, "Mist!?" A growl echoed towards him, followed shortly by a burst of gunfire and sudden silence… "MIST!"

* * *

**Yes, she died. But she died a hero, not a traitor, and THAT is what matters.**

**We're getting closer to the reuniting of the pack! I hope you can stick around for it! xD**

*****Don't forget to review, fave and follow!*****


End file.
